Arthur learns to cook
by Bowoobiter
Summary: STORY COMPLETE: For my first fanfic I thought nothing could be better then Arthur learning to cook. Pls R&R Not really any romance


**A/N: Hi this is my first pocket fic (second if you include one I wrote with my friend) I just wanted to do a small hopefully funny story of a time when Guinevere decides to teach Arthur a thing or two about how to cook.**

"Now as you are a Prince I hope you are capable of chopping a carrot in to equal quarters."

"Guinevere I am perfectly capable of chopping a carrot." Arthur replied.

"We'll see…" Guinevere muttered so that Arthur couldn't hear her." Now I've decided you should learn to cook chicken before learning about leaving it to marinate etcetera"

Arthur had no idea what so ever what marinating was but he decided that he should pretend. There's no need for him to look stupid in front of Guinevere. Especially Guinevere.

"Hey I can cope with more than just the basics" Arthur protested.

"Arthur do you even know what marinating is?" Gwen smiled

"Yeah der course I do. It's when you err… cover the chicken with loads of fruit so it looks regal and impressive."Arthur stuttered.

"Not quite. Anyway we should get on with the cooking. Now keep an eye on the chicken," Guinevere said whilst placing it on a smaller version of a spit" You want it to be cooked all the way through but not burnt on the outside. Arthur I just need to go and collect some water from the well. If you cut the vegetables, the chicken won't be done till after I get back so at least you won't have to worry about that" Gwen gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving her house.

Now, Arthur thought, chopping carrots was easy. Casually he picked up the knife and positioned the carrot on the table. Okay quarters, so first Arthur should cut it in half. He pushed the knife down the middle. Right now all he needed to do was cut the pieces he had in half again, simple. What Arthur didn't realise is he was concentrating so hard that he didn't hear giggles coming from one of the windows of Gwen's house.

"I can't believe you actually convinced Arthur to learn to cook" Merlin gasped. "I mean seriously Gwen you are a genius, I mean look at Arthurs face!"

It was true; the young Prince was observing various vegetables at different angles to true and work out the best way to cut them. It was quite a sight; Merlin could just imagine what the people would think seeing their future king trying to chop a few simple vegetables.

However the funniest bit was yet to come. Arthur had managed to accidently cut his thumb, as it was bleeding, he took a step back and fell in to the place where the chicken was cooking, the chicken then fell in to the flames and instantly got burnt to a crisp.

Arthur was completely flabbergasted, when Gwen came in she'd want to know what had happened to the chicken and he couldn't exactly tell her he cut himself could he? It was at that moment that Arthur heard 2 sets of muffled laughter. One of them was Guinevere's. This was even worse then before, if he had to tell her he could have made it sound a lot less worse then the real thing.

Merlin and Gwen realised that Arthur had spotted them so they decided to come in.

"Hia Arthur," Merlin spluttered" Are you enjoying the cooking?"

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur replied whilst watching his servant fall on the floor with laughter, "Come on it wasn't that funny was it?" he asked Gwen.

"Believe me it was" Guinevere snorted, "The look on your face!"

Merlin who was still trying to regain some sense on control left saying he was going to tell all the knights.

Arthur moaned, this day was a disaster, he only actually agreed when Gwen asked him if he would have liked to learn because he wanted to impress her; he had defiantly failed that.

"Come my Prince, the chicken may be ash but I'm sure we can still eat the vegetables. Come help me plate up" The future Queen smiled.

"Could today have been any worse?" Arthur groaned.

"Hmm… Well considering we are both alive and uninjured, well apart from your thumb, I think today was perfectly fine"

"Mmmm" was all Arthur said.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please R&R as I'd really like feed back to help me with other stories. If you liked this then ready my Best friends account (name is Merlin Abbey).**

**BTW Merlin Abbey is our club we invented as I know everything about Merlin and she does Downton Abbey. We love writing crossovers.**


End file.
